Breaking the Betrayer
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: He thought he knew her. She was the perfect woman for him. Little did he know, she would be the end of him
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

 **So don't sue me!**


	2. Breaking the Betrayer

**AN: So here is the latest OS I've been working on, while trying to see which of my leading men want some screen time LOL**

 **Now this is a pairing I never thought I'd write about, so bear with me on some of it, especially since I've never really watched Mikael in anything except in flashbacks**

 **So without further ado, here is Breaking the Betrayer**

 **Songlist:**

 **We Will Rock You-Nickelback(can be found on YouTube as Elijah Klaus Kol video)**

 **Love the Way You Lie- Eminem ft. Rihanna**

 **Monster- Eminem ft. Rihanna**

 **Jungle- X Ambassadors & Jamie N Commons**

 **Breaking the Betrayer**

Mikael walked slowly behind the young man in the street. He didn't want to give away the fact that he was following him.

 _Why?_

The young man in front of him, laughing with his friends as they made their way to the nearest pub, was a fledgling that Mikael was certain was one of son's. If he could get close enough to grab him, then maybe he could...

 _ **RING! RING!**_

His phone went off.

Ducking into an alley to avoid being noticed, he pulled it out of his pocket and said, as he opened it, "Yes?"

" _ **Did I interrupt something baby?"**_

All the irritation Mikael had disappeared at the sound of her voice.

 _His perfect Isabella_

He had met her two years ago in a pub outside Dublin when he was there searching for the White Oak stakes. He had been drawn to her in a way that he still hadn't been able to figure out. Not that he believed she was Supernatural in any way.

 _No, his Isabella was human and ignorant of the world around her. She didn't even know that he was immortal._

He hadn't seen her in a few days, his search for his 'children' taking up much of his time. Though, not as much as it had been since he'd met Isabella. She wasn't clingy, but every time he saw her, the thought of chasing after his 'children' seemed to leave his mind all together. Not that he minded, since Isabella was so worth it.

Deciding to give up the chase for now, he said, "Not at all Pet. Just chasing down a lead, but it turned out to be a dead end." he could practically see her pout as she said,

" _ **So does that mean you'll come tonight?"**_

 __Mikael smirked as he asked, "I thought you had to work tonight Isabella?" _ **"Got someone to take my shift. So am I going to see you tonight?"**_ Mikael chuckled and said, "I suppose I can. If you've been a good girl. Have you been a good girl Isabella?" His Isabella giggled and said,

" _ **I've been SO good Mikael."**_

"Then I'll see you in an hour. I'll pick up Chinese."

 ***Bella POV***

"See you soon baby."

Mikael hung up and I practically threw the phone across the room before I turned to him and said, "Please tell me I don't have to do this for much longer. He makes my skin crawl and he's getting impatient if you know what I mean."

My Mate walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me as he said, "You don't Love. Tonight, he pathetic life ends. I'm just sorry it lasted this long."

I put a hand on his cheek as I said, "Klaus, I know why it took this long. You and the others had to find the stakes first. That and dealing with that wolf bitch and her fake pregnancy took longer than we both thought. I'm fine. Just ready to end this once and for all. I miss being with you and hanging out with the others. Most of all, I want to be like you already."

Klaus chuckled and kissed me hard before saying, "I promise that as soon as we deal with him, I'll turn you. No more waiting Bella, I promise." Sighing, he then said, "This next part of our little ruse is not...I...I don't want to hurt you." Squeezing his hands, I said, "It's a necessary pain Klaus. We have to make him believe it. Now c'mon. The sooner we do this, the sooner he's dead."

Klaus nodded, turning away from me as he said, "Scream while I destroy the place." I did as he asked, which helped lessen the shock when he struck the first blow. Doing as he'd taught me, I let my mind go to how we first met as Klaus set the scene...

 ***Flashback***

 _ **I winced as the shot of tequila went down my throat. Slamming the shot glass down on the bar, I shouted, "Take that Newton!" Everyone at the table laughed as Mike Newton stuttered in disbelief before saying, "Damn Swan! Didn't think you'd do it. Then again, I didn't think Cullen would let you out tonight."**_

 _ **"He doesn't own me Mike. Besides, it's my 21st birthday. I'm due some fun." Angela asked, "Did he say anything about you coming out tonight?" Snorting, I said, "He and his family wanted to do some fancy bullshit. I said fuck no and told him I was going out with my friends and that he and his family weren't invited." Slamming down another shot, I said, "Pee break. Order another round Newton. I don't want to remember anything tomorrow." Scooting through the crowd, I made my way to a stall and quickly used it. Stepping over to the sink, I quickly washed my hands, pausing as I caught the gaudy ring in the light.**_

 _ **4 years. 4 years and I was still human.**_

 _ **It wasn't for a lack of trying. I had waited until after high school, agreed to get married and even agreed to 1 year of college. Edward still refused to change me.**_

 _ **Appealing to others did no good either. Carlisle refused to interfere, despite being the coven leader and the obvious threat from the Volturi. Esme was too scared, same with Emmett. Rosalie was against it, but for reasons I understood and respected. Alice wouldn't, but only because I wouldn't agree to anything wedding related. My only hope was Jasper, but I didn't want to put that burden on him.**_

 _ **To be honest, I didn't want to put that burden on anyone. Not anymore.**_

 _ **I was done.**_

 _ **Fuck Edward. Fuck the Cullens. If they weren't going to turn me, then I didn't want to be near them anymore and I was going to live out my life. If the Volturi came, I'd make a deal. After all, I wasn't the one stalling. But I was done being the toy or pet of their so-called family.**_

 _ **Pulling off the gaudy ring Edward had given me, I stashed it in my purse, took a deep breath and walked back towards my friends. Or tried to anyway.**_

 _ **I was only a few feet away when Alice popped into my line of sight. Annoyed, I asked, "What are you doing here Alice? I told Edward that I didn't want to see any of you tonight." She giggled in that annoyingly silly way I'd come to hate and said, "I've come to take you home Bella. You've had enough to drink." Getting more annoyed and angry by the second, I said, "Fuck off Alice. You and the rest of your family don't own me. I'm living my life, exactly as Edward wants me to."**_

 _ **I tried to walk past her, when she grabbed my arm in a vice grip and said, "Bella, don't be ridiculous. Now, come with me now or you'll regret it." Her tone frightened me, I hesitantly followed her out into the alley. Where we were met by Edward.**_

 _ **He said, "Bella, explain to me why Alice saw you leaving the family?" Rolling my eyes, I said, "Maybe I came to my senses and realized that since you are never going to turn me, then I might as well move on with my life. I'm done playing games and waiting for you to do what you promised. I'm just done." I took the ring out of my purse and put it in his outstretched hand.**_

 _ **Suddenly I was pinned against the wall, Edward's hand around my throat. Alice was behind him and she was whispering, "Do it already. Drain her and let's go. We don't have much time." I was trying to stay conscious and fight him the best I could, but I was losing the battle. I could feel his nails scratching my neck, the blood trickling down my neck. I was about to try and scream when suddenly, Alice wasn't there anymore. She was pinned to the wall by a shadow-like figure.**_

 _ **Edward, in a panic, let me go. Barely conscious, I did my best to lean against the wall. Edward shouted, "Who's there?!" I shifted away a little more, hoping I could get away. There was a gust of wind and suddenly, Edward was hoisted into the air by a guy I didn't recognize. He said, "Let her go sister. This one is the bigger threat." He turned back to Edward and said, "I believe she said that she was done with you mate. You should have listened to her. That, or left her alone to begin with."**_

 _ **Edward growled and I remember nothing after that...**_

 _ **I woke up a few days later, heavily bruised and with little memory. Also, Edward and the Cullens were gone. Apparently, Angela and Mike had seen Alice dragging me out and told the police. So the Cullens disappeared. Well, not all of them anyway. Jasper had stopped by, promising to make sure I was safe from the bigger threat before he left Forks.**_

 _ **My rescuer didn't leave either. A few days after getting out of the hospital, he showed up at the house and explained everything. How I was his Mate, what the Cullens had done, etc. I didn't believe him at first, but Klaus grew on me, as did his family. So when I graduated from college, I moved with him to New Orleans.**_

 _ **About a year later, the first threat from Mikael came after about 15 years of silence. Worried about my safety, Klaus tried to send me away. Instead, I suggested that we bait the bastard and finally destroy him. None of them were happy about the rest of my idea, but since Mikael didn't actually know what I looked like, it was our best option.**_

 _ **Thus began our ruse...**_

 ***End Flashback***

Not too long after he'd begun, Klaus had wrecked my small flat, left the tape we'd made months ago on my bed and I was battered just enough to leave blood at the scene. He gently picked me up and said, "Just a little bit longer Love." I nodded and drifted off as he carried me to the next part of our plan.

*Mikael POV*

Pulling up the front of Isabella's building, I easily snuck through the front door and took the elevator up to her floor. Where I was greeted by her neighbor. He said, "You're Isabella's young man, aren't you?" At my nod, he said, "I think something's wrong with her. I heard screaming coming from her place. Then again, it could be one of her horror movies she likes to watch. Could you check on her for me. I'd feel embarrassed if I knocked and that's all it was." Indulging the old man, I nodded and said, "Don't worry Sir. I'll go now and check." Going to her door, I was shocked to find it ajar.

 _Isabella knows better. I've warned her about the normal dangers..._

Kicking it open, I went inside. As I passed the closet, I said, "Isabella, are you here?" No response.

Reaching the living room, I was met with disaster. Isabella's furniture and few belongings were utterly destroyed. Dropping the food, I quickly searched the rest of the flat.

Upon reaching her bedroom, I found it mildly intact, just a few articles of clothing destroyed. On her bed was a blood-stained shirt and a tape recorder. My hands shook as I picked it up and pressed Play

 _ **Please don't hurt me!**_

 _ **C'mon love! Play nicely!**_

 _ ***Bella screams a few more times***_

 _ **Hello Mikael. Guess who!? I've got something of your's.**_

 _ **Mikael, don't! *slap is heard***_

 _ **You have a choice now. Be at the church one hour after you get this or she's dead. Tick tock Mikael!**_

 __The tape stopped playing, the recorder falling out of my hand to the floor. My Isabella had been taken by that...that abomination! I knew what church the creature was referring to. It was the only church in the area that was a safe haven for the supernatural world. It was also a common area for deals and confrontations between enemies.

I would have to go after her, that much was clear. Isabella had become so dear to me and I wouldn't lose her to that creature. I would destroy him once and for all, take Isabella far away and turn her. I dreaded having to do so, but with the boy dragging her into our mess, I had no choice. Calming myself, I grabbed the recorder, some of Bella's clothing and her shoes before sneaking back out of the building.

Getting into my car, I sped away from the building and down the road...

 ***1 hour later***

I pulled up to the church, the red light from inside told me that the place was empty of human witnesses. Leaving the bag in the passenger seat, I quickly walked to the doors, slowly opening them as I went inside.

As I slowly entered the sanctuary, I kept my senses open. Not only for the boy, but also for Isabella. I didn't have to search for her long.

Isabella was tied to the large cross at the altar. I could see the bruises littering her entire body. What was worse was that I could smell her blood that was slowly dripping to the floor. Ignoring everything around me, I ran to the cross.

Reaching her, I undid the chains and leather at her feet as I said, "Isabella, wake up Pet." I tried to gently touch her, but I brushed against a particularly bad bruise, causing her to jolt awake, moaning as she tried to move. She saw me and whispered, "Mikael...you came."

"Of course I came Pet. What happened?" It took her a few moments, but as I wrestled with the restraints at her left wrist, she said, "There was a knock at the door. I thought it was you, so I didn't bother to check the peephole. I unlocked it and next thing I know, it's being slammed open and I'm being pinned against the wall. What's going on Mikael?"

Ripping the last of the chains away, I helped her off the cross and once she was steady, I said, "Someone with a grudge against me is using you to hurt me Pet. I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this mess, but now I'm taking you far away from this place." She pulled away from me and said, "I'm not going anywhere until you explain this Mikael. I was put on a cross for fuck's sake."

I was losing my patience with her and was about to respond when a voice in the shadows said, "Yes Mikael, tell the poor _human_ exactly what you've dragged her into." The boy came out of the shadows, smirking as Isabella said, "Wait...human? Why are you calling me that unless..." I huffed and that's when Niklaus said, "Have I got a tale for you Love." Then he told Isabella everything.

When he had finished telling our sordid family history, Isabella turned to me and said, "Let me get this straight. Your wife, who is still alive for the most part, had an affair and you punished the child who had no clue of his origins until the magic your wife did drove him to take a life. What kind of father are you?!" "He is an abomination!"

Isabella slapped me as she asked, "In whose eyes?! You made him into the 'monster' and then punished him for losing control. If anyone is the abomination, you are." I backhanded her, regretting it instantly, since I wanted her to remain on my side. Slowly drawing her close to me, I wiped the blood from her busted lip and said, "Forgive me Pet, I lost my temper. I didn't mean to keep this from you, I swear. In all honesty, since I've met you my grudge against my children has all but faded from my mind. My love, if you wish, I will let it go. Just stay with me."

She was silent for a few moments, worrying me about our future. Her arm moved, seemingly to wrap around me. She said, "There's just one thing I need to ask you." "Yes Pet?" A sharp stake pierced my chest as she asked, "Why the fuck would I want to be with the man that tried to kill my Mate?"

 ***Bella POV***

Mikael was in shock as the stake began its work. Taking advantage, I shouted, " _Chopte se ho!_ **(Seize him!)** " Chains shot out from the shadows as the rest of our family came forward. Mikael was quickly strapped to the same cross as two members of the local witch coven came out to assist. As they began their chanting, appealing to the Other Side, Mikael rasped out, "How...who are you?"

Mockingly bowing to him as Klaus stepped up behind me, I said, "Bella Swan-Mikaelson, wife and Mate of Klaus Mikaelson." He didn't seem to believe me, at least until Klaus removed the choker I had worn since the day the ruse began. Mikael's eyes went wider as Klaus revealed the Mating mark.

 ***Mikael POV***

I didn't want to believe it. My Isabella was actually...His. I recognized the choker he had removed. Isabella had worn it ever since I had known her, even as we slept. Klaus chuckled as he asked, "How did you not suspect her? Why do you think it was so easy to be yourself around her? Did you ever think to remove the choker?"

The boy was right

 _How did I not suspect?_

 ***Flashback***

 _ **The pub was packed, making it slightly difficult to get the drink I desperately needed. Finally reaching the bar I held up the card that would tell the bartender what I needed. Luckily, he got it right on the first shot. I had just taken the first sip when someone crashed into me, causing me to spill it all over the bar and drop the glass.**_

 _ **Irritated, I turned to berate the person, when I was met by the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I'd ever seen. She was a beautiful woman, long brown hair flowed down to her waist, wildly tousled from the excitement of whatever was going on in the pub. Her lithe body was covered in a simple black tank top and green peasant skirt. She was trying to catch her breath and once she had, she said, "I am so sorry. The dance got a little crazy."**_

 _ **Mesmerized, I said, "Not to worry Pet. It could happen to anyone." She shook her head, turned to the bartender and said, "Get him another and I'll have another pint." After the bartender handed us our glasses, she said, "Again, I'm so sorry. The guys here like to twirl a girl around after a few pints." Laughing, I said, "It does seem a bit more lively in here tonight." She snorted and said, "Local rugby team won the championship game today." "Hence the celebration."**_

 _ **I was about to ask her to dinner when a different tune started playing and the guitarist shouted, "Izzy love, favor the crowd with a dance?" The beautiful woman standing next to me snorted and shouted, "Dancing already got me into trouble tonight Gavin. Don't think I should risk another tumble so soon." Everyone laughed before they started chanting her name.**_

 _ **She was shaking her head, about to turn away, when I said, "How about it?" I was curious to see how good she was. When she started to hesitate, I said, "Think of it as payment for the spilled drink." She laughed, nodded and took my hand as I led her out. From that night on, we were together.**_

 _ **There were only two issues as we started our lives together. One was our lack of intimacy. At first, it didn't bug me, but as time went on, I wondered why she wouldn't let me touch her. About 7 months into our relationship, Isabella finally told me. She had been violated by a former lover, which had scarred her in more ways than one. Including the second issue: the thick black choker she wore.**_

 _ **The attack from her ex-lover had, according to Isabella, left her with a rather thick nasty scar across her throat. She resisted any attempt to remove it, even throwing me out for a week when I tried to remove it in her sleep. She told me that due to how bad it was, she wasn't ready to take it off. Not wanting to push her away for such a simple thing, I let the issue go.**_

 ***End Flashback***

 ***Bella POV***

I could see Mikael's brain start to put things together and his heart breaking as he did. Klaus asked, "Any last requests you bastard?" Mikael didn't say anything at first, then he rasped, "You're cursed you little bitch!" Klaus and I laughed and I said, "Yeah, not a chance. You see Mikael, the stake currently in your chest, was fashioned by the Pope himself a very long time ago. This one is ten times stronger and has different magic attached. It doesn't curse the person who uses it, merely the one who is staked."

Right as he was about to speak, the stake moved, causing him to grunt as the stake began to sprout vines and branches. Klaus said, "It's binding itself to you. To finally keep you wherever these ladies decide to send you." We stepped back as the witches moved even closer and their chant changed to this:

" _Noi ti supplichiamo per punire questo uomo per i suoi crimini contro la natura e il suo sangue. Accidenti a lui alle più profonde profondità dell'inferno per quello che ha fatto. Assicurarsi che egli non potrà mai tornar."_

 _ **(We beseech thee to punish this man for his crimes against Nature and his own blood. Damn him to the deepest depths of hell for what he has done. Make sure he can never return.)**_

Mikael began to scream as the vines and branches turned white and red with heat. The spell attached to this stake was cruel, yet efficient. Klaus pulled me closer as Mikael's body slowly began to glow, then crumble into ash. We could see his soul/spirit turned black with despair and then vanish into the night. The witches gathered what was left and scattered it into the wind. He was finally gone. Klaus and I, along with his family merely walked out of the church and went back home

 ***Two weeks later***

We were all gathered at the dinner table, celebrating with the rest of our family and friends that Mikael was finally gone from our lives.

Klaus though, was still concerned. I had stopped him from turning me and refused to give him a reason why. I could see him talking with Elijah, no doubt trying to get his advice on why I was refusing to be turned. Catching Davina's eye, I nodded and stood as she waved her hand over my body.

Everyone quieted as I said, "The past two years have been hard on all of us. But especially hard on my Mate, Klaus. I haven't exactly helped these past few weeks, refusing to be turned. But I have a very good reason for stalling my transformation." Walking over to Klaus, I placed his hand on my stomach and said, "I think our child is well worth the wait, don't you?"

As Klaus pulled me to him, I couldn't help but be happy at the fact that our family was growing even further. Our celebration over Mikael's demise soon became a celebration of new life.

Nothing could get us down now. No one could intrude on our happiness.

Or could they?

 _After all, the Cullens were still alive and well..._


End file.
